True Nature
by Slayerette16
Summary: Buffy wakes up in the middle of the night to discover her and Spike had been being watched while they slept. The Scoobies search for answers when suddenly Spike is kidnapped! Set around Season 10 but with only core Scoobies: Buffy, Xander, Willow, Dawn & Spike, Spuffy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The two of them hobbled into the apartment and collapsed on the sofa.

"I'll grab the disinfectant." Spike announced making his way into the bathroom.

Buffy winced as she pulled down the strap of her tank top to expose the gash from her collar bone across her shoulder.

Spike returned and began dabbing the cut lightly. He finished up and stroked it, gave it a kiss and sat beside her.

"There you go, all better." He grinned.

"Thanks." She smiled tiredly.

That night in bed Buffy had a horrible feeling. Her dreams plagued with demons and vampires, she tossed and turned, unable to discover the source of the nightmares. She woke up on three separate occasions, convinced she was being watched.

The fourth time she couldn't stand it any longer. Spike's arm was resting heavily over the top of her body and she struggled to lightly shrug him off and get up. Her feet gently touched the carpet and were coated with something cold and damp. She switched on the light welcoming groans from the motionless blonde still in bed. Looking down at her foot, she saw it was smeared with mud as was the floor all around her. A set of a solid footprints were at the end of the bed facing what would've been the couple asleep.

"Spike! Spike!" She shook him awake.

"Yeah I know pet. Come on." He tried to pull her back down but she resisted.

"No! Spike look!" She dragged him up and pointed to the footprints.

"Bloody hell."

"Demon?" Buffy proposed.

"What kind of pervy wanker watches us while we sleep?"

"I don't know but I'm going to, we have to get the Scoobies together."

"Oh bugger this." Spike pulled himself up and plucked his trousers from the floor, pulling them on while Buffy did the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In less than an hour they were sitting with the gang describing what they'd seen.

"Well? Isn't that weird?" Buffy finished.

"What about a vampire with a weird fetish?" Xander ventured.

"Nah, no invite." Spike countered.

"Well I don't really know what to research is all." Willow explained. "Like, what do I look up? Demons that watch people sleeping?"

"It could just be a regular demon who just has an obsession with the Slayer. I mean we've met some like that before." Dawn suggested.

"True. But anyway, everyone be on your guard. And Willow, could you put some magical whammy on the apartment to keep whoever or whatever it is out?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah sure, I'll come by today."

"We'll patrol tonight as usual and keep an eye out, right pet?" Spike asked.

"Yup, best idea." Buffy agreed.

That night the two of them were strolling hand in hand through the darkened cemetery.

"Something on your mind?" Spike enquired.

"It's just this is all so weird. Why watch us sleep? Why me and you? It just seems like there's something we're missing."

"I suppose but-" He stopped spun around and punched a vampire hard in the face. The creature sailed through the air smashing his own headstone.

The pair chased after him and Buffy and him engaged in repeated blows back and forth while Spike continued speaking.

"Yeah anyway, I just think you're being paranoid. Red's looking it up and eventually they'll attack and we'll be ready. It could just be some regular weirdo." Spike assured Buffy.

"Yeah maybe." She flipped the vampire onto his back and staked him through the heart, returning to Spike's side.

THUD! She fell to the ground, beat over the head with a broken piece of gravestone.

"OI!" Spike hollered, spinning around and whacking the attacker.

Buffy was still out cold, however, and the demon easily overpowered Spike on his own. He pinned the vampire to the ground grabbing him by the throat. Spike struggled, throwing him off and kicking him in the stomach. The attacker grabbed Spike hoisting him into the air and threw him at another gravestone. It crumbled under his weight and he rolled across the grass, out for the count.

The demon's appearance was deceiving. He looked like a regular guy. Dark hair and clean shaven. He was dressed in dark clothes and boots, with a heavy winter coat. Snarling, he hauled Spike over his shoulder and carried him off into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey I think I've found something!" Dawn beckoned Willow over who read over her shoulder.

"Seraxon, a demon who attempts to kidnap vampires who have betrayed their true nature. He has been known to stalk his targets and watch them to learn their routine. Wait so... betrayed their true nature?"

"With a soul maybe? Or being in love? Or allying with the slayer? And we know a bleached blonde who's done all three." Dawn exclaimed.

"Oh crap." Willow grabbed her coat and lobbed Dawn's into her arms. "We'll call Xander on the way."

The three of them arrived at the door of Buffy's apartment. Xander raised his fist to knock when the door swung open.

"Thank God, you guys I was coming to get you. Spike is gone." Buffy frantically told them.

"What do you mean?" Xander asked.

"We were patrolling and next thing I know I'm waking up with a mouthful of grass. There looks to have been a fight and he's gone."

"Any idea what happened?" Willow wondered.

"I killed your run-of-the-mill vamp and suddenly I get clocked one with a piece of gravestone."

"Well we know who it is anyway. Calls himself Seraxon. Goes after ensouled vamps." Dawn explained.

"But why?"

"He believes they've betrayed the cause. He removes their souls again and forces them to kill their lover." Willow revealed.

"What? That's...that's...sick." Buffy exclaimed.

"Well yeah, but we have to get there before his soul is removed. And we have no way of finding him." Xander pointed out.

"Will, can you cast a spell or something?"

"I don't have any kind of connection to him to make it work."

"You have the biggest connection of all, Willow." Dawn realised.

"What?" Willow asked baffled.

"Buffy."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So what the bloody hell do you want then?" Spike demanded.

He was chained to a damp, stinky wall facing Seraxon. He appeared to be somewhere underground, easily recognisable the putrid smell and dingy atmosphere anywhere.

"You're a pitiful excuse for a vampire." Seraxon spat.

"I'm not. But so what if I am? Don't see how it's any of your sodding business." Spike argued.

"Oh, but it is William. It's what I do."

"William? Please it's Spike now." Spike scoffed.

"Whatever! You were the second most feared vampire of your day! What happened?"

"Oi! First thank you very much!" Spike contested, a little hurt.

"Hardly, you were always second to Angelus." Seraxon replied.

"Captain Forehead is being held over me by a sodding demon."

"And with the Slayer? Shame on you!"

"Listen mate I could do a hell of a lot worse than the Slayer."

"But she's good. The best in fact. It makes me sick." Seraxon practically gagged.

"If it makes you so sick, why were you watching us?"

"I had to be certain the rumours about William the Bloody were true." Seraxon turned away, exasperated.

Spike took his chance. He hoisted himself up, leaning into his chained hands and swinging. With both feet he knocked Seraxon to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Okay so I think we've got it. Buffy say it with me."

The two began to chant "Our friend is in trouble for things not a crime,

We don't know where he is and we don't have much time,

We call upon the Gods to guide our way, his true love longs to see him today,

Help her see him with love's guiding light, Please be sympathetic to this lover's plight."

"Jeez Will, cheesy much?" Buffy laughed.

"Shhhh."

"Oh my God! Do you guys see that?" Buffy suddenly asked.

A small ball of pink light, floated up to her eye level. She reached out a manicured hand to touch it and it floated just out of reach.

"What is it Buff?" Xander asked.

"It's light. But it's warm, it makes me feel happy, safe." Buffy revealed not taking her eyes off of the light.

"Follow it Buffy. It's what's guiding you to Spike." Willow urged her.

It wasn't long before Buffy was out of the door wandering down the darkened streets, mesmerised by the light. Willow following Buffy, Xander following Willow and Dawn following him. Suddenly she stopped short, Willow smacking into her back.

They gazed around. An abandoned alley lined with dumpsters, silence- Spike nowhere to be found.

"Oh wait." Buffy beckoned the gang over as she hauled up a man hole cover. She slung the top aside and lowered herself down into the sewers.


	6. FINAL

Chapter 6

"See? You still have that fire in you!" Seraxon laughed wiping blood from his mouth where he smacked the ground.

"No, that fire is fighting evil now. I'll never go back to who I was. Never. Even if you take Buffy from me, I won't go back."

"You don't have a choice." Seraxon smiled.

"What do you mean?" Spike demanded.

"I'm going to remove your soul, Spike."

"Go on then, do it! I was loyal to her without it before!" Spike dared him.

"Yes but you see, that came over time.

You've been repressing your evil side for so long it's screaming to escape and all I have to do is loosen the shackles and it will burst forth. Once it does, you will kill the object of its imprisonment, the Slayer." Seraxon explained advancing towards Spike.

"Oh please, he couldn't kill me without his soul before." Buffy announced wielding her scythe, flanked by the Scoobies.

"Oh look. Goldilocks is here to save you. Now that's just embarrassing William." Seraxon laughed pityingly.

"Excuse me? Embarrassing? So not only are you trying to kill my boyfriend but you're sexist pig too! Well this is gonna be a fun kill."

"Give me your best shot Blondie!"

"HUH!" Buffy roundhouse kicked Seraxon pushing him to the floor.

He leapt up almost instantly and punched her repeatedly in the face. His hand clasped around her throat as he held her high in the air. Willow and Dawn were frantically attempting to free Spike while Xander snuck up behind Seraxon.

THUMP! Seraxon released Buffy, as a crow bar came in contact with the back of his head. He landed a punch square onto Xander's eye patch who squealed in pain. Buffy grabbed the demon in a headlock and forced him to his knees.

"Any last words?" She taunted.

"I'll be back, Slayer!" He yelled.

Her dainty hands clasped his head and throat and twisted. His body went limp and he fell to the ground- his neck snapped.

"Such a cliché." Buffy complained, rising to her feet and dusting off her coral skirt.

"You okay?" Dawn asked Spike.

"Never been better." He replied smiling at Buffy.


End file.
